The God of Calamity
by whoragami
Summary: Yato, the god that fulfills heinous wishes, carries out another murder. He investigates that odd girl he killed that night, which changes his life forever. Hundreds of year later, he finds the girl he killed so many years ago, Sakura. Or better yet - Hiyori Iki, her reincarnation. { Yatori / Ratings may change in the future }


God of Calamity

by: whoragami

**Prologue**

Masterful murders, and an even more untraceable killer. The genius behind it all? Yato, the God of Calamity, granter of heinous wishes. He was infamous for his clean kills, and granted wishes with no buts, or any other objections. Never did he have any remorse for all of the even innocent lives he had taken, but one day changed it all. To his dismay, this was an act that may have changed his [immortal] life forever.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, are you Yatogami?" A female voice whispered. The sky had been painted a dark value of azure; the coruscating moon hanging above as the god himself stepped forward out of the darkness. Even through this caliginous night, his eccentric, vivacious, and most definitely beauteous cerulean optics cut through the darkness. The atmosphere was still, and almost too quiet. Only the sound of a small zephyr passed them, and the faint noises of cherry blossom petals circling their feet. <em>

"_I heard your wish loud and clear." He spoke, voice completely in monotony. His hand was wrapped around the hilt of his katana, ready to fulfill this young woman's request. The woman's face was covered by the shadows of night, but moonlight spilled onto her pointing finger where her wish awaited. With a swift nod, Yato followed her finger, and found himself outside of a ochaya*. Slowly, carefully, he slid open the wooden door of the teahouse. _

_When opening the door, sneakily he snuck in, fast but hushed. His eyes traveled the foreign house, and found his victim sitting silently on the floor alone sipping her tea away; her back facing the god. He sauntered to the young girl, trying to kill her quick be stabbing his katana through her petite frame. _

_But he was caught; the girl turned around. She seemed to be very young, still in her teens. Her flossy brunette hair was up in a bun, which was decorated with lively flowers, and her fuschia orbs seemed to pierce right through him. With a dazzling smile, she welcomed him to have tea with her, sliding a cup to the empty side next to her. _

"_Konbanwa!" the girl simply greeted, wrinkles forming in the corner of her eyes as she grinned. Yato was a bit taken aback. Why would anyone wish for a pretty adolescent to perish, especially someone who seemed very happy? "My name is Sakura. Feel free to have some tea with me! I made it myself. You see, I was having a few cups before I went back to my okiya*, but you may share some with me. The more, the merrier, yes?" _

_He stood still, as if time itself had froze. Didn't she see the long katana that was in his hand? Wasn't she scared? It was strange, the human emotions. Yato stepped closer to the - what seemed like - geisha, dragging his sword along floors as he aimed his sword at the back of her head. When she had readied his cup, she sharply turned around, finding herself just centimeters away from the sharp end of his long weapon. He watched her expression change immediately, her grin faltering, and her eyes enlarged. She gaped, but no words or noises seemed to escape her. To the god's dismay, she did not move, scream, or even try to fight him. She just sat there, avoiding looking at his sword, but instead staring up at his captivating eyes._

"_I am Yato, God of Calamity, and I am here to claim your life." His voice was firm, unwavering, as he held his shinki steadily at her head. She was silent for a moment, still staring up at his eyes. She still wasn't scared surprisingly. _

"_A-A god, h-huh? I see." Sakura bowed her head down, her rosette lips curving up into a melancholic yet accepting smile. "So the gods have finally chosen the day I pass?" He kept his mouth shut, deciding not to answer her question. Truth be told, someone that had some kind of hatred for her chose the day she would pass. _

_When she looked back up at him, his eyes slightly widened as he found her eyes glassy with tears. He felt an abnormal… reluctance as the tears rolled down her porcelain face._

"_I understand, Yatogami." She mustered up a smile as dozens of tears started to stain her cheeks as she lowered her head . "I lived a wonderful life as of now, surrounded by many companions. I loved everyone I worked with, the people I performed for, my career; I couldn't wish for anything better than this." Wiping away her tears quickly, she flashed her pearly whites at the god, who still seemed shocked. "I-It seems like I can't right any wrongs since my time is up, but since you're a god, perhaps you tell those close to me that I love them, and I'll be watching them from up there? Oh and, apologize on my behalf to those I have wronged." Yato just wanted this to be quick, not some drama that made his insides swell with a strange feeling. "Yatogami, may we meet in another life." His mouth hung open; He had never seen someone accept death. Everyone he had brought an end to would try to fight back, cry for help, or beg for mercy._

_But this girl was different._

_He stood there for a few as she braced herself for a quick slash that would end her life. Strange emotions that he could not express welled up in his chest, and he wanted it to cease._

"_We shall." And with that, he ran his blade across her body with ease, thinking it would make the strong feelings stop. But seemingly, it had got **worse**._

_The young geisha fell down into a laying position, blood splattered on her kimono with droplets of crimson on her ivory skin. He stared down onto her lifeless form._

_The sight of her dead body was still as** tragically beautiful** as when she was living. __Her face seemed to be peaceful; a small crystal tear right under her eye, and that stupid grin that never left her features. _

* * *

><p><em>With one last glance at her, he made his way back to the wisher, where she awaited by that large cherry blossom tree. Languidly, he stepped along each step of the path that lead him to that tree, reflecting the peculiar events that had had just occurred. Everything happened so slowly, yet so rapidly. So many questions were left unanswered, like why had she believed in his identity as a god, or why did she approve of death?<em>

_It had definitely piqued his interest. Curiosity had the best of him, and he was determined to find out about this out-of-the-ordinary human._

_He knew there was more behind her, to this strange acceptance, to that strange stupid smile she wore without fear. _

"_I've fulfilled your request." His voice was the same as before, still emotionless as he finally found his way back to the woman. The sun had began to rise, azure turning into a magenta color, mixed with saffron and gold. A morning breeze swept through him, making indigo tresses blanket his vision a bit._

A devious smirk had twitched onto the woman's face. "_Thank you. I honestly really hated Sakura, she was stealing away all the customers from me! Hah, without her, I can make more mon-"_

_He swiped his katana across her neck, immediately silencing her. She held her ever flowing throat, trying to stop the bleeding that he had caused._

**_I granted my own wish; for you to be quiet!_**

_Or was it simply on instinct? Or maybe even... **revenge?** __But for what - or perhaps... **who?**_

_Roseate petals from the tree were stained with burgundy, as the woman finally collapsed to her death. A small pool of blood surrounded her neck area, tainting the ground beneath her body._

_Yato just abandoned her body there, trying to start his "investigation" of Sakura. _

**_"Meet in another life, hm?"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid humans.<strong>

**Stupid humans and their annoying emotions.**

**Stupid humans and their annoying greed.**

* * *

><p><strong>* Ochaya - teahouse <strong>

*** Okiya - where geishas live  
><strong>

**Short for right now, but I'll make future chapters longer! Please leave feedback, I am a young novice writer haha. Thanks for reading. #thatrushedendingthough**


End file.
